It's Unmanly to Let a Woman Cry Alone!
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Evergreen's trying to go without her glasses (Using contacts instead) When her contacts get dry tears start flowing down her face leave it to Elfman to help a "crying" Woman . Elfman x Evergreen
1. Its unmanly to let a girl cry!

**Chp 1 : Its unmanly to let a girl cry! **

It was an undeniable fact that Evergreen was in love with Elfman, whether she wished to admit it or not. Evergreen loved it when he would smile at her or shout prophets about being a man. She wasn't one to fall for immature guys like that either, so it was a rare occasion. She always imagined having a crush on a man who made sculptures and knew all about flowers, Not some bathering buffoon going on about what it meant to be a man.

She hadn't really accepted the fact that she liked Elfman until recently when she seen him working on a broken pillar in the guild. He was so determined. so hardworking. So loyal. She never really seen anyone work so hard just to help others. Thats really when her mind went with her heart. _Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a crush on Elfman. _She had thought at the time.

It was only two days later and Evergreen was in her bedroom at Fairy Hills, the girl mages dorm. She sat in a leather brown chair surrounded by various plants and stone statues she had bought from greece herself. Evergreen sighed looking in the mirror. She twisted her brown curls slightly in he fingers.

_What boring hair._ She thought. Most the other female mages had different unique hair while she had dull brown hair, she despised it. Evergreen glanced down at her usual green dress. She had worn the same style for about 6 months now.

_How bland. _She thought. Evergreen pushed her glasses up the brim of her nose. _Everything is the same old same old. Same hair, same dress, same glasses. No wonder no guys ever notice me!_ She thought standing up violently.

She ripped off her dress and through it roughly on the ground. Next she whipped off her glasses. They smashed against a near by wall. She rushed over to her closet still only in her bra and panties.

Evergreen ripped out all her green dresses from the closet. She stared at what colors were left. She took out a orange flattering dress.

"Ew no." She tossed it over her grabbed a blue button up over coat dress.

"Why would I even buy this?" She tossed it over her shoulder. She then pulled out the perfect dress twirling it around. It was a dark red dress that had no real designs so it would be easy to work with. She smiled already figuring out designs.

She then went to the drawer next to her bed going through many different hair pieces. She had found the perfect one. Evergreen smiled but then sighed. She dreaded this the most she would have to use contacts since she just broke her glasses.

They always hurt like hell. Drying up her eyes and sometimes making her cry in public. Evergreen had to admit though she looked hot without glasses. So she went deep into the night organizing an outfit that would make Elfman stare because tomorrow she was going to make him her boyfriend no matter what.

**Next Chapter 2 coming up.**

**Hope you enjoyed please review!~ **


	2. A rose by another name

**Chapter 2: A rose by another name**

**Enjoy!**

The guild was uneventful that morning. Not even Gray and Natsu were fighting. Everyone was just chatting, enjoying puffed up her new hair.

She wore a red dress that clung to her body with a pink flower pattern running up the side. She had straightened her hair and a rose hairclip held up her bangs. She even shaved her legs and put in contacts instead of her usual oval glasses.

_Alright heres your time to shine. _She thought standing just outside the guild hall doors. She pushed them open stepping gracefully inside. Evergreen looked around and some people looked up slightly but no one really seemed to care_. What?! I spent all night working on my dress, hair, and putting in contacts, for god sake and not one guy will look at me! _

Worst of all Elfman wasn't even in the guild. She guessed he was on a job or helping some old lady do something.

Evergreen sighed, disappointed. No one was looking at just went on with their day as usual. If they weren't looking at her then doubtfully that dense meat head wouldn' walked up to Freed and Bickslow sitting in between them at the bar. Bickslow just laughed.

"Whats with the outfit? You look like a whore?" Bickslow said his dolls floating around him.

"What did you say!" She shouted getting up about ready to punch in his smirkface but Freed stood in between them and he got the worst of Evergreens punches and screaming. It was all really an act. Evergreen cared for both men and she knew even though Bickslow had said it, he hadn't really meant it.

She sighed and sat back down. She rubbed her eyes lightly. Her contacts were starting to bother her. Evergreen continued rubbing but then just looked up, trying to ignore the itch in her eyes.

"Do you want a drink?" Mirajane asked from the other side of the bar.

"Ya give me the strongest you got… I can tell todays gonna be shit anyways.." She said sneaking a rub to the eye. Mirajane nodded a concern look on her face as she started mixing up drink for Evergreen_._

_How could such a petite girl be related to that block head. Mirajane was so quiet to. Where did it go wrong with Elfman_. Evergreen thought with a put the mug in front of Evergreen and She took a big gulp.

"You look pretty today? Special occasion?... Lover?" Mirajane said with a smile. Everyone in the guild knew that Mirajane was the officially MatchMaker. She could tell you who broke up, who was together, or who was single. Anything really, about any possible relationship.

"I bet she's trying to impress Elfman!" Bickslow announced and Freed just nodded in agreement. Evergreen's cheeks turned a shade of dark red.

"No! I'm not!" She said and then started rubbing her eyes. Her contacts felt like a desert. She kept itching, rubbing, squinting. It hurt like hell!

"Damn it!" She shouted and got up from her seat. Evergreen could feel the tears coming into her eyes as the tears tried soothing her red eyes. Little had Evergreen known but a white haired man had entered the guild as tears were running down her cheeks into her hands.

**Coming up Chp 3 **

**hope you liked it. **


	3. What kind of men are you?

**Chp 3: What kind of men are you!?**

**Enjoy!**

Elfman had come back from an quick job request when he saw Evergreen in a red dress bending over crying. Her two teammates just sitting at the bar watching her. _How cruel! How insane! How unmanly! _He thought rushing over to Evergreen.

Once in front of her he grabbed her into his arms. She gasped loudly.

"What kind of men would allow a women to cry alone!?" He shouted pushing Evergreen closer to his chest.

"Shh shh its ok. A real man is here!" He hollered. Freed and Bickslow just starred.

"Wait wha-"

"It is ok! I am here now! So tell me who made you cry! I'll beat them like a real man would!" Elfman said putting his hand in a tight fist thrashing it around, nobly.

"No on-" Evergreen said but was interrupted by Bickslow.

"She's sad because no one said her dress was pretty." Bickslow said sticking his tongue out.

"Don't you like her dress, Elfman?" Freed joined in giving a smirk. Elfman pulled her gently away from his chest taking a good blushed lightly then looked at her face that still had tears rushing down them.

"You look absolutely beautiful Evergreen." There was a faint blush on her face but she still had tears going down her face. Elfman tried wiping away the tears but they seemed to keep coming.

"Its not-" Evergreen started to say but was interrupted again.

" Thats enough man. You gotta show her that you think shes beautiful." Bickslow claimed putting his hands out in a shrug.

"May I suggest kissing her?" Freed added in causing Elfman to blush a deep deep red. He looked back down at Evergreen to see she still had tears going down her face and now even her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Elfman! Dont you even dare-" She was interrupted yet again but not with words but a big slobbery kiss. Although it felt wonderful this is not how she planned her first kiss with Elfman. She didn't want to be a crying mess and being watched by every guild member. So it was only natural she slapped him across the face.

The people who were watching all gasped and Elfman backed away with a shocked expression. He held his face even though it didn't really hurt..Physically.

Evergreen wiped her eyes one last time the stupid contacts finally coming out.

"Damn it. I wasn't crying because of people not liking my dress I wasn't even crying my eyes were just watering for my contacts you god damn idiot!" She shouted frustrated.

"..I'm sorry.." He said almost like a kid in trouble. She sighed and then gave a smile.

"...So do you really like me dress?" Evergreen asked. He nodded still affected by her yelling.

"Listen Im sorry for snapping." She said and grabbed his shirt pulling Elfman close to her face. She lightly kissed his lips causing him to blush.

He smiled as she pulled away.

"Its fine. Its only manly to kiss a crying girl!" Elfman shouted and everyone around him laughed, including Evergreen.

**End~ **

**Please review and as always FEEL FREE TO REQUEST ANY COUPLE PAIRINGS! I LOVE WRITING SHIPS PEOPLE! **


End file.
